Two Weeks In Paradise
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Riku, Roxas, and Cloud drag Zexion, a workaholic, to a club to have some fun. Zexion is reluctant until he meets a singer of one of the bands playing at the club. Zemyx, Soiku, AkuRoku, and LeoClo
1. Introducing The Band

Tke: yeah, don't ask… this is random…

Riku: Everything's random to you.

Tke: shut up, you don't even have Sora yet!

Riku: **_glare_**

Axel: she has a point

Riku: you don't have Roxas yet!

Axel: but I have Sora

Riku: **_glare deeper_**

Tke: ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Riku: **_death glare_** shut up

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Workaholics Have No Fun

**Author**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Zemyx, Soiku, AkuRoku, LeoClo

**Warnings**: Mild amounts of cussing, a few violent scenes, some lemons…

**Summary**: Riku, Roxas, and Cloud drag Zexion, a workaholic, to a club to have some fun. Zexion is reluctant until he meets a singer of one of the bands playing at the club. Zemyx, Soiku, AkuRoku, and LeoClo

**Why This Story?** : Erm… it just came to me… I saw Zexion as a complete workaholic, and it sorta clicked. And so I figured, why the hell not? Hehehe, well here it is.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Zexion Perot, age 24, wasn't exactly the easy-going type, everyone around him noticed. He was always working or reading on his work and was never seen without doing something work-related.

His friends often worried about him, they were more worried than anyone else was, and anyone else was often checking up on Zexion just to make sure he was really okay.

And that's when Riku Umino, age 23, decided that he needed to take action and stop Zexion's usual routine.

After conversing with his two friends, Roxas Oumura (an intern), age 18, and Cloud Strife, also age 25, Riku decided on one place, and one place only.

Destiny Islands.

Everywhere else had places like drug places and corporate offices.

Destiny Islands was known for its secluded area, and the best clubs anywhere.

So on this bright, sunny, and cheerful (Zexion noticed these things with hatred) day they got off their plane and landed on Destiny Islands.

They told Zexion at first, they were going for a business meeting, but half way through the plane ride, he squirmed it out of Cloud at they were going for fun.

By the time Zexion stopped ranting about the whole affair, they booked a hotel and had their plans for a two-week stay at Destiny Islands.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, walking down the street with groceries in hand. '_Is there anything available right now that will get my mind off of Zexion's stressing??_'

That's when Riku noticed it.

A Coffee Bean!

SWEET GOOD LORD ALMIGHTY!!

Riku quickly mumbled out a prayer that he would do prayers from now on, before rushing into the store. He stood in the shop, watching the quaint place. It was cozy and warming, it reminded Riku so much like home.

"You new here?" A girl's voice shot in.

Riku looked over and read her nametag.

_Kairi._

"Yeah, came for vacation for two weeks."

She smiled, her short red hair swaying and violet eyes half closed in mirth, "Well then, we do things a little differently here."

"Oh?" Riku asked, eyeing her pink tang top, jeans, black belt, and black sneakers.

"Yes, we sit you down, you order, and we'll bring it to you…" She paused, she, herself, eyeing his form-fitting black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, baggy blue jeans with a black studded belt, and short black boots. "Are you gay?"

His eyes widened, "What??"

She squeaked, "I-I'm sorry!! I just… OH MY GOD!!" She grabbed a menu, motioning him to follow her, and sped towards a table in the back, "S-sorry, I just happen to blurt things out, I'll just get your waiter and—uhh…"

Riku chuckled, watching her spin before tugging gently on her wrist, "Don't worry about it, just bring me my waiter."

She gave a weak smile, "R-right."

"Oh and Kairi?"

Kairi remembered the nametag and turned to him.

"Yes, I am gay." Riku's words complete with the most innocent smile he could muster (which, I've drawn before and looks almost as good as Sora's regular smiles, ALMOST)

Her grin grew wider and she nodded and ran off.

Riku chuckled, looking down at the menu and debating what he wanted. (Everyone just remember, I hate coffee except for lattes, I love those.) After a few minutes of debating, he was ready, but his waiter was nowhere to be seen.

The small coffee shop had started to get crowded now with teens Kairi's age. Riku assumed Kairi was 17, and most teens coming in was 17 or 18.

A few began to yell, smile, and shout, seemingly having a good time. Chin resting on his palm, Riku remembered as a teen being that spunky and loud. Granted, it wasn't that long ago since he was 23, but working in a corporate office that's one of the most famous records studio makes one tend to believe it'd been forever.

Looking back down at the menu, Riku began to read over some different choices on the back that he'd seemingly skipped and began to ponder his suggestion again. (Is it me or did that sentence make me sound really, REALLY smart or something???)

"Welcome to the Coffee Bean, sir, are you ready to order or would you like more time deciding?" Came the voice, alerting Riku that his waiter was there.

Riku's eyes shot up, attempting to see the face, but he could only see the nametag.

_Sora._

He fully looked up, "Yeah, I guess I'm ready, I'll take a double shot chocolate espresso with a cinna—ahhh…"

Riku was dimly aware his eyes were wide and his jaw was slowly falling.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous human… no… being… that he'd ever seen in his life.

Sun-kissed skin, ocean hue eyes, slightly red lips, a rather long earring of beads and a feather at the end on the right ear, a small hoop earring followed by smaller and smaller diamond studs on the left ear, and dimples growing larger with the widening smile. A black sleeveless turtleneck, form-fitting jeans, a chain belt, chains, zippers, and belts running every which way, and a long sleeved fishnet t-shirt underneath was partly hidden by a forest green apron.

Riku closed his mouth, although he could tell that the boy didn't notice his jaw dropping.

The boy was grinning, lips in that smirk as a medium-sized silver hoop hung itself around the left side of his bottom lip.

"Judging by your words, I'm taking it as a cinnamon roll, cuz that's the only thing cinnamon on the menu besides the drink." Came the dark, husky, yet innocent voice.

Riku's train of thoughts promptly stopped and derailed.

The boy just gave a smirk again, "What? Still not sure?"

Riku shook his head and tried to make an excuse, "No, sorry, you just really looked like a friend of mine." This beauty, Sora, did look an awful lot like Roxas…

"Really…?" Sora questioned, holding out his hand, "Sora Kaze, you?"

"Riku Umino." Riku answered, grabbing Sora's hand and placing a kiss on the top.

Sora quirked an eyebrow and smirked again, "Thanks for the kiss but—…"

"SORA!!"

They turned to see Kairi with the phone in her right hand; Riku noticed the cord sticking out of it. He guessed they just didn't want their workers to wander off with the phone.

"What's up Kai?" Sora asked, removing his hand from Riku's, the silver haired man already missing the warmth.

"Sora, your boyfriend's on the line! You two have a date today??" She winked.

Riku's face fell as he watched Sora almost instantly run towards the phone. Riku was sitting almost right next to the counter with the phone so he watched as Sora ripped it out of her hands and held it up to his left ear with his right pointer finger twirling around the cord. And Riku could hear every word.

"Hey Axel, no, no, no, nobody important as a customer, just being bored as hell working. We do have a date tonight still? I thought you had soccer practice… uh huh… ah…. Oh, well then… just meet me here in half an hour, k? Then we'll go on our date. Right, uh huh, love you too, bye."

Kairi simply smiled, taking the notebook Sora scribbled down Riku's order on, and running to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later, a hot drink and steaming cinnamon bun with extra frosting was placed in front of him.

Riku looked up to see Sora.

"Hey, we never finished introducing ourselves."

Sora sat himself down next to Riku, a cup of white liquid steaming just as much as Riku's.

"Like I was saying earlier, I'm Sora Kaze."

"We're passed this already." Riku gave a partial grin, he so wanted to show he could be a good fling, but Sora was taken, he had to keep that in mind.

Sora chuckled, "Right, so you going to tell me about yourself?"

Riku raised an eyebrow playfully, "Oh my, asking such questions, do I turn you on that much?"

Sora grinned, "Maybe."

Riku smiled, he hadn't known Sora for long, but it felt like he knew him his whole life.

"Right, so I'm still Sora. I'm 18, so it's legal for me to be dating my 24 year old boyfriend, Axel Nakango (Riku frowned at this), I'm finishing up high school and I do second lead vocals and keyboard/piano in my band. I'm a Virgo and I've got blood type AB just in case of emergencies. My favorite food is French toast, my favorite color is black even though scientifically it's not a color, it's a shade…. Oh and I love to draw."

Riku began to laugh, "I see."

"So what about you?"

"Well, as far as I know I'm still known as Riku (Riku paused just to hear Sora laugh), I'm 23 and single. I work at Twilight Town Recording Studios and I can't carry a whistle in a basket. I'm a Capricorn and I've got B blood type. My favorite food is tacos and my favorite color is sky blue, and I love to write."

Sora's eyes were wide, "You work at TTRS?? That's one of the top places!!"

Riku shrugged, "Roxas assigns all the bands."

Sora instantly grabbed Riku's hands, "Could you do me a super, mega, huge favor?"

Riku swallowed, trying to will down the blush on his cheeks, "M-maybe… what is it??"

Sora quickly pulled out a ticket coupon out of his bag, "How many people are on vacation with you?"

"Well, me, Zexion, Cloud, and Roxas, so four."

Sora pulled out four of the tickets and signed the back on all of them where they had an X and part of the space was underlined for a signature, "My boyfriend owns a club where my band plays. The only way to get in are these passes here, and because I'm dating the owner, I can give you these and you can come in for free, anyone else has to pay. Do you think you can get this Roxas guy to come down and hear us play?"

Riku smirked, Zexion would SO make Roxas work, no matter how much the blond would whine, "Sure."

Sora squealed as Riku stuffed the coupons in his pocket, the silver-haired man only had a split second before Sora launched himself at him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

Riku was turning bright red, not only from getting hugged by Sora, but also getting the air chocked out of him.

"Jeez Sora, were you planning on letting me see you as you cheat on me?" Came the mocking tone from behind.

Riku glanced passed the turning Sora to see a male that was obviously a year older than himself.

The male's red hair was spiked back, if down it'd be slightly passed his shoulders, with deep emerald eyes and small black triangles underneath. He was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck, black leather pants, chains, belts and zippers across his legs, his right hand in a short leather glove, the left in a glove that went from almost-shoulder to knuckles, and black steel-toed boots. The exact same earring of beads and a feather on Sora's right ear was on Axel's left, the other ear covered in diamond studs and silver hoops. His black Matrix-like trench coat stopping a few seconds after he stopped, just like in the movies, it flew with no wind. Axel had blood red eye shadow on that was so thick it could be seen a few feet away. (Riku noticed Sora was wearing blue eye shadow, but no as heavy as the brunette's boyfriend.)

"Riku, this is my boyfriend, Axel Nakango. Axel, this is Riku Umino, he works for TTRS and is friends with the guy in charge of hiring bands, he's gonna attempt to hook us up."

Axel seemed to just stay glaring at the moment, Riku glaring back, until he broke into a smile.

"You're really gonna try to hook us up? Thanks man, that means a lot!" Axel shook Riku's hand that had been resting on Sora's back when Axel had arrived.

Riku didn't know what to say, here he'd been hoping to see Sora's boyfriend as a bad ass that would probably beat Sora up just so Riku can come in, save the day, and ride off with Sora into the sunset.

That SO wasn't happening…

"Sora and I have to go to meet the rest of the band, so hopefully Sora gave you the coupons with our adress on them…" Axel noticed Sora nodded, "… and we'll see you later."

Riku watched the two exit and Kairi walked over, "So Riku, do you like Destiny Islands so far?"

Riku placed some money down on the table, walking out the door, "It has its ups and downs."

The two cups of drinks were now cold and the cinnamon bun had hardened.

Forgotten.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Axel…" Sora half whined, half chuckled once they reached the vicinity of their friend's house, "This is cheating…!" Wail.

Axel smirked, licking the spot right behind Sora's ear and watching Sora's clear eyes turn dark and misty, "Is it now?"

Without warning, Sora pounced and Axel fought right back.

"Okay you two." Demyx, age 19, sighed as he opened his front door and caught his two friends in the middle of a kissing fight.

Axel simply pulled away softly, smirking at Demyx, "We're going to use your bathroom."

Demyx watched his friends trudge upstairs, almost in a blur. A smile tugged at his lips as he closed the door, "Those two…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Squall "Leon" Leonheart, age 23, was flipping through a Japanese Goth magazine called Cure (it was Sora's) (I LOVE that magazine) on Demyx's bed as the blond came back up, "Who was it?" He asked without looking.

"Sora and Axel." Demyx answered, "They're in the bathroom… the usual."

Leon let out a snort that covered up a snicker, "Give them a couple hours."

"I know." Demyx smiled, going back to playing Guitar Hero 2 on his Playstation 3.

A few minutes later, Sora and Axel bombarded into the room, Sora squealing, "I HAVE NEWS, I HAVE NEWS!!"

The two watched Sora as Axel was standing there and smirking, "What?"

"Okay, I have a new friend, I met him at my work, his name is Riku Umino—…"

"Ooh, you, him, and Axel have a threesome??" Demyx asked out.

Axel threw a book at Demyx's head.

"Ittai!" Demyx pouted, rubbing his head, "I was just asking…"

"Well anyways, he works for TTRS!!"

Demyx and Leon dropped what they were doing.

"NO GODDAMMED WAY!!"

"Fuck yeah." Sora grinned, "I gave him tickets to get into the club, he is friends with the person who assigns the bands, he's bringing them tomorrow night."

Demyx and Leon hugged Sora.

"IT'S OUR TIME TO SHINE!!" Demyx scream, playing his game again but putting on the song 'We Are the Champions' and keeping it on repeat. He soon raced down stairs to open his new bottle of vodka.

Axel smacked Sora in the ass playfully, "Now we have to put on a even better show than usual, thanks Sora."

"You just need practice." Sora smirked, "Old man."

Axel smirked back, dragging Sora out of the room after winking at Leon; "I'll show you old."

Leon rolled his eyes with a smirk and went back to lying on Demyx's bed with the magazine.

Demyx came up, dropping the four plastic ups and the glass bottle of vodka on his desk, "Where'd Sora and Axel go?"

"Axel's going to help Sora with his vocal chords." Leon shrugged.

"Oh, well in that case." Demyx poured the alcohol into two of the four cups and crashed his cup with Leon's before they drank them down.

"The burn…" Leon purred.

Demyx laughed, agreeing.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku smirked, walking back into the hotel.

Roxas was sipping a red monster, typing on Zexion's laptop.

Riku knew Zexion loved that thing like no other because it had all his work on it, so where was he?

Oh, over there, being tied to a chair by Cloud.

"Hey."

"There you ARE!!" Zexion glared, "Have them get me out of this thing!!"

Riku ignored him; "I've got work for us!"

Roxas and Cloud groaned and Zexion seemed actually happy.

Cloud noticed that twinkle in Riku's eye, "Oh no, you're going after somebody, aren't you?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and smirked, Zexion's face kind of fell.

"The club opens tomorrow, we're going to go see Under the Shadow (1) live."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

1—Well, I mostly look at lyric-less songs and use their names for a band name. For instance, I'd take a classical song and take a bit of the name and use it as a band. Under the Shadow is a track of the Medieval Times soundtrack.

What's Medieval Times, you ask?

It's a restaurant, basically. What happens is, they sit you, you are a certain color that represents a knight of a made-up kingdom. While you sit there and eat, actors dress up as knights, kings, princesses, and evil wizards, evil kings, and evil princesses, and act out a story to entertain you while you eat. It's also an interactive show, so they'll use the audience with the show.

And yes, for those of you who have been there, I have the soundtrack, I got it as a gift.

Tke: anyways, I really liked the first chapter of this, it turned out good, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO GET A PLUSHIE OF DEMYX PLAYING GUITAR HERO WITH A PLUSHIE PS3!!!!


	2. First Meeting

Tke: so I'm back home on my comp, back and ready for more. As most people know, on the weekends I go spend time with my mom and step dad, but because they're so… I dunno how to describe them, but they are comp-less.

Sora: Comp-less…?

Tke: think it works?

Sora: … I guess…

Tke: jee, thanks.

Sora: XD just trying to be helpful

Tke: well, it ain't working.

Sora: **_chibi teary eyes_**

Tke: go ahead, cry, I don't care.

Sora: **_begins to cry_**

Tke: …

Sora: **_cries harder_**

Tke: OKAY!! OKAY!! SORA-CHAN I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!!! SOME SORA-FAN I AM!!!!! **_Glomps his leg_**

Sora: hehehehe **_stops crying_** Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts; it'd be interesting if she did.

Tke: has anyone ever noticed, this only happens with him, but on the bottom of FFN .net when it's showing the little box ads that it says you can buy Riku??

Sora: BUY Riku??

Tke: yeah, you can't buy Sora, or Roxas, or Axel, but you can buy Riku.

Sora: …

Tke: anyways, yea, let's start.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Kiraracutie**: I think that IS your longest reply, Romeo. By a few words or so… SORA!!! **_Glomps_** I'll hug him, and love him, and call him GEROGE!!

Sora: O.o GEORGE!?

Tke: **_pauses before huggling again_** yeah, you're right, Bob sounds better.

Sora: V.v

**IndonesianElephant**: If you don't mind pen-fucking, sure I can send you an the AkuSor lemon, my friend did it, cuz I was talking to her about it. They technically fuck twice, which kinda surprised me considering she only agreed to one lemon… but I can email it to you!

**Lalala**: I'm updating!! YAY!!

**Shrouded-obsession**: Lol, thanks for reading my stories.

**N0tan0therdemyXfangurl**: love your name, so here's a chap.

**SetsuntaMew**: really? Thank you for your compliments!

**Vampiremist**: glad you like it.

**Leonxheart**: Why does everyone look forward to my sucky ass stories?? **_Sigh_** the world may never know…

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: Zexion IS an emo overachiever, why not just have him an over-worker too?

**Nocturne IX**: thank you for the compliment!

**Statuess**: Seriously? Those kinds of things bugged you? I don't think I've ever met someone that those things bugged them. I guess cuz I've been around so many people that do it, it comes naturally. But I think you're one of the firsts for that type of thing.

**Mina The Forgotten Memory**: STOP CRYING, K? I'M UPDATING!!

**Myde-and-Mar**: Thank you for the compliments, you're welcome to more plushies, hehehe, plushies are fun

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The First Meeting**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku awoke, dragging the other three to the coffee bean he visited the other day.

Kairi had greeted them with a smile, "Hey Riku."

"Hey Kairi.' Riku grinned, "Sora working today?"

Kairi's smile seemed to faulter as if she knew something, "No, but Axel is."

"Axel?" Cloud and Roxas echoed.

Riku glared as Kairi spoke up, "Sora's boyfriend, I'll take you guys to your table." She lifted the menus and procceded to walk them through the slightly empty café.

"Ooh, going after a taken guy?" Cloud grinned, "Riku, you dog!"

Riku flipped his friend off, "Shut up."

They grabbed their seats and waited for a bit, each choosing their orders.

"Yo!" Axel came over, patting Riku on the back, "Nice to see you again TTRS man!!"

Riku doubled over in pain, since Axel had been coming from behind him, he didn't expect or see the hand coming down _that_ hard.

Cloud was just chuckling as Axel took his and Riku's order.

Zexion had a smirk on his face, but ordered in a cold-hearted voice as usual.

It was only then, on Roxas's turn, did Axel notice. Cloud and Riku had been busy talking to Zexion, so they didn't notice.

Roxas's eyes were wide, cheeks flaming red; slack jawed, as he stared at Axel.

Axel still wore the earrings, his Sora earring (that was his favorite nickname for it) gleaming as the different and unusual shapped beads tattered down his shoulder and chest. His black tang top was tight and barely fit him; if he wiped his cheek, it lifted up to show his navel. Chains, belts, and zippers were holding down his baggy jeans as the bottoms were forcefully pushed into calf-high boots. Axel's eye shadow, a deep burgundy, was thick again, while the bottom color, a navy blue, almost reached his upside-down triangles. A black spiky wristband was on his left hand while a black finger-less fishnet glove reached from knuckles to shoulder. A silver necklace hung around his neck; it was in the shape of a small flame.

Riku glanced over, almost smirking at Roxas.

Was that _drool_, also?

Axel waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, the boy was cute, but he wasn't going to cheat on his boyfriend or anything. Axel may have _seemed_ the type, but he _wasn't_.

"Yo, blondie, going to order?"

Roxas blushed, muttering out his order so quick, Riku was surprised that Axel heard any of it. The red head grabbed the menus, handed the order to Kairi, who took it in back, and made his way to other customers.

Riku leaned over, now gaining the attention of Cloud and Zexion as they watched. Roxas was watching Axel, following the redhead's movements.

"Rocks-_ass_." Riku teased, knowing it would get his attention.

Roxas glanced over glaring at Riku as if he should've been running.

"Remember Sora? The one that invited us?"

Cloud piped up, "The taken guy you're trying to get?"

Riku glared at him, but turned his attention back to Roxas, "That was Axel, Axel is Sora's boyfriend."

Roxas's face dissolved, lips parted, eyes slightly wide.

"Although I don't know why he's working here, he owns a club, he's 24. Sora looks a lot like you, you know. I think maybe he might imagine something or—IITAI!!"

Roxas glared as the glass liquid creamer container hit Riku in the head, landed on the table, rolled off and somehow landed in Zexion's laptop bag.

It was a good thing Zexion was holding his laptop and it wasn't in there.

When Axel returned with a tray, Riku had been rubbing his head, Roxas (who'd been glaring at Riku) was staring at the table and turning a steady red, Zexion was lightly glaring between Roxas and Riku, and Cloud was staring, amused.

All in all, Axel had no idea what happened, but he really didn't want to find out.

Riku winced, pausing the rubbing of his head, "Axel, this is Roxas, he's the one that assigns the new bands."

Roxas glanced up, his eyes briefly met with Axel's before they landed back on the table.

Axel didn't seem to mind; he grabbed Roxas's hand from off the table and shook it, "Nice to meet you Roxy." The blonde went a darker red, "I hope you like our band."

"I-I think I will." Roxas spoke calmly but if you'd been friends with him for so long as the other three had, you could hear his voice crack.

Axel opened his mouth to reply before a yell ripped through the café.

"AXEL!!!"

They all turned to see Sora almost running over, everyone else chuckled as if Sora did this constantly.

Sora skipped over, not seeing the glare Riku did towards Axel, nor the shocked faces of Cloud, Zexion, and Roxas as Sora really did, in fact, have a resemblance to Roxas, "Hey Aku!"

Axel chuckled, leaning down and pecking Sora softly on the lips (Riku and Roxas were watching in shock and anger) "Except for Riku, guys, this is my boyfriend, Sora."

Sora shook hands with Cloud and Zexion, however when he got to Roxas, the other didn't raise his hand. "Uhhh…"

"Roxas." Said the blond without even glancing up, his hand motionless on the table.

Sora merely blinked, retracting his hand, "A-alright…"

There was a silence between them as Zexion, Cloud, and Riku talked to Axel about the club; Sora could feel the glare on him. Sora gulped harshly, what was this, Roxas's, _problem_?

"So it's official!" Cloud chuckled, standing up; "We'll head to the café now."

Turing, Sora tried his best to ignore the icy glare Roxas sent at him, "Did you guys walk or drive over here?"

"Walk." Zexion said simply.

Axel hit his right fist into the palm of his left hand, the fist's index finger poking out, "I got it then, Sora, take them in my van, lend me your car so I can get back."

Sora nodded before anyone could protest, "Got it, better not scratch it."

Axel just grinned, placing a kiss on Sora's lips again before hugging his boyfriend close.

Roxas looked back at the table and Riku looked at other customers. Cloud and Zexion merely laughed and stood up, "Let's get going!" Cloud cried out.

Axel released his boyfriend, "You smell good." Sora chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and leading the other four out.

"Bye Aku!" Sora answered cheerfully as the group left.

"Be CAREFUL of Sora's driving!"

Sora flipped his boyfriend off.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So… they're out there?" Demyx was kind of worried; after all, the club didn't open for a bit on the count of mostly everyone was at work or school.

Demyx worked at the club, Leon was co-owner of the club, Axel owned the club and worked at Coffee Bean, and Sora, well Sora worked at the Coffee Bean and club.

Now many were probably wondering, what about Sora and school, he was 18 after all.

During the time he was trying to impress Axel, he dropped out of school to spend a full time working with Axel. Axel used his money to get Sora a tutor and commented he only dated smart guys.

Sora smiled, settling down the spoon of his teacup as he remembered. He paused and glanced up at Demyx, "They're ordering drinks, I told them they could look around, get used to the place."

Demyx frowned, "But the black room—…"

Sora shook his head, "Told him that's where Leon's office was, so they're not allowed in, nor into Axel's office."

Demyx sighed, sitting back and glancing at Sora nervously.

The black room had been where Axel and Sora did drug deals and done drugs with people that were known enough to get into the room.

"One of them." Sora sipped his drink, "Roxas, they said his name was, he's going to choose wether we can get a deal or not."

Demyx gave a grin, "Then let's just become good friends with that gu—!"

"Not that easy." Sora stated, pulling his cup to his lap to stare at the brownish-green liquid, "He's already glaring at me and shit and I just introduced myself."

Demyx blinked, "And Axel?"

"He had no problem with Axel, but couldn't look him in the eye."

Demyx patted Sora's shoulder numbly, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be going well."

Sora nodded, finishing up his cup of coffee, "Shall we go greet them, then?"

Demyx stood, "I guess so."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora blinked, watching Zexion glance at paintings that hung on the wall that lead to Axel's office, "Zexion? Where are the others?"

If Sora didn't know any better, Zexion almost jumped ten feet in the air, but then again, Zexion didn't seem like the guy to do something like that.

Zexion turned, "I have no idea, I think they're still drinking, I just saw this art and wanted to look myself."

Sora glanced at the one Zexion was staring at. "Naminé, this guy's little sister drew that."

Zexion pointed to the blond man in the picture, "This guy's little sister did this portrait of him?"

Sora nodded, "Why? You like the art?"

Zexion continued to stare at it, "Yeah, that, and… who is the blond…?"

Sora blinked before a smile tugged on his lips, "You interested in him?"

Zexion paused, Sora seemed different, someone he could trust, "Yeah, I think I might be."

"DEMYX!! CAN I BORROW YOU FOR A SECOND?!"

"COMING!!" A voice shouted.

Zexion looked slightly nervous, he glanced at Sora, "What are you _doing_?!"

Sora grinned, "Playing matchmaker."

The blond came running over, turned towards Sora, face hidden from Zexion.

"What's up?"

"This is Zexion, he works for TTRS."

Zexion watched the blond turn.

Lilac eyes met sapphire.

Breathing stopped.

Sora smirked.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: SHAZZAM!!!!

Riku: is that even a WORD?

Tke: probably not.

Sora: knowing her? No.

Tke: V.v

Riku: REVIEW PLEASE!!

Sora: PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF ZEXION CLUTCHING LAPTOP TO DEATH!!


	3. Seeing The Club

Tke: yeah, having a bad day, eating, playing Monopoly on comp, got ipod back from my mom, and am going to see Zodiac tomorrow. Another day in the life of Sam.

Riku: you made that sound completely fun.

Tke: shut up bite me.

Riku: meany.

Tke: hn, do disclaimer.

Riku: Sammi doesn't own a damn thing, if she did, she wouldn't be here right now.

Tke: … well… I probably WOULD…

Riku: STOP MESSING UP MY DAMN DISCLAIMER!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEW REPLIES**:

**Shrouded-Obsession**: Lol, glad you love it

**Santi**: I'm guessing the squeal means you like it XD

**Mina The Forgotten Memory**: … I hate coffee… **_drinks it anyways_** FUELLLLLL!!!! And some times I say crying is worth it.

**An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-**: none of that is a problem at all, my best friend saw me typing your name up, gasped, and scream out 'I WANT THAT NAME!!' So your name IS loved.

**Minamotogirl**: I might end up calling them the two "R"s; it's a catchy name.

**Lalala**: Lol, my OTHER story, **_laugh_**, anyways, they will. Sora's just dating his crush, wouldn't you be the same?

**Beatrisu**: I don't think I'll get in trouble; too many people do it anyways. I think the replies are just for lazy people that just don't want to write all this shit out. And it doesn't affect all my chapters; they're all certain lengths for reasons. If a chapter doesn't have a lot in it, that means the next chapter will have more or exciting stuff, it's just the way I roll. (I mean, write, sorry, playing monopoly on my comp XD)

**Angel-Yuripa**: reading all my stuff **_raises eyebrow_** can you handle that in one night? XD;;; but apparently it's possible **_laugh_**

**Loli**: isn't that just the most enjoyable word ever? I swear it's addicting. SHAZZAM!!!

**Leonxheart**: oh don't worry, they'll have a great time having hot sex—er getting to know each other… **_snicker_**

**Silver Wolf**: don't bite me!!!! I'm completely innocent!!

**Mizutamari Hakanamori**: I guess it's a word, my College Prep Teacher (English) just used it the other day **_laugh_** oh well, I blame it on him! I still wanna try pop rocks and coke…

**Celendiar**: thank you so much for saying that! I feel better than usual!

**Tenchu-Jinchu**: I think Roxas and Riku have the toughest time… not that I care. XD Well, I care about Roxas… Riku's just a pain in the ass.

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: I think this is the only vacation they'll get to do this anyways, so take your chance, ne?

**ShadowAolo**: I was actually thinking of this while setting up my vacation trip to Maui, my grandparents and I go to Maui every summer, so I was planning XD.

**Bebe-Suke**: Some high school stories are really good, but there are others that just make you want to go Blegh… thanks for saying that

**Pixiestixx**: AxelSora is one of my favorites, it's not my OTP (Soiku is, obviously) but I really do like the pairing.

**IrisWriter18**: I'm continuing!!

**Musician In The Making**: you're addicted to my writing style? Not many people say that, thank you!

**Squee-Tastic**: Riku and Sora will get together, you can count on me!

**Kiagou-Chan**: detailing is like a hobby for me. If someone gives me a plain sentence, I take like… ten minutes just to detail it.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**Seeing The Club**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"What's up Sora?" The blond had asked, giving Zexion a smile that forced his breath to catch in his throat.

"This is Zexion, he works at TTRS!"

The blond had watched Zexion weakly give out a hand before he grabbed it and held it between both his hands, "You work at TTRS?! WOW!! What do you do!?"

"I-I'm a manager…" Zexion whispered, cheeks dusting pink as he moved his head back to see the blond who was inching his face closer to his own.

"WAIIIIIIIII!!" The blond began to scream before talking to Zexion like he normally would. "SodoallTTRSmembersactthesameorwhat?Iwastalkingtoonebeforeandtheyjuststartedtoscreamatmeforenoreason!ThenItiredtotalktoanotherandtheyglaredatmeandwalkedaway,kindalikeLeondoes.Andyouknow,Leoncanbelikeatotalhardassandhe'ssocomplicatedandsoyeah—!!"

Sora instantly covered the blond's mouth, "So Zexion, this is the annoying boy in the portrait, Demyx."

Demyx gave a smile, "Don't call me Demyx though, call me Demy-chan or something? CanIcallyouSexyZexi?Itjustseemstofit,yaknow?Butthat'sokayifyoudon'twantmeto,that'sjustthewaylifeisIguessandmaybeit'sjustthewaysomepeople—."

"As you can see, he's very talkative." Sora smiled, once again covering Demyx's mouth.

Demyx pouted, "I'm not annoying!" Just realizing what Sora said a while ago.

"How about you show Zexion all of Naminé's paintings you have?"

Demyx's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas, "YEAH!!" He grasped Zexion's pale hand and pulled him towards his dressing room/office, "Come on Sexy Zexi!"

Sora sniggered, watching Zexion's face turn a healthy flush of color.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it with a questioning glance.

"AXEL!!" He cried out, hugging the phone for dear life before opening and placing it to his ear just in case Axel was going to get his voice message system.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Leon_!" There was that joyous undertone in Sora's voice that alerted Leon that Sora called for more then just to say 'hi' like usual.

"What Sora?" Leon's deep and dark voice came through the machine.

"_We might get TTRS to have us!! Get your ass down to the club!!_" and with that, Sora hung up, the dial tone loudly rapping against Leon's ear. He hung up and redialed another number and put it on speaker while getting dressed.

"'_Elo?_"

"Axel."

"_Oh, hey Leon, nice timing, you just got me when I got off of work!_"

"Your boyfriend gave me a call just now."

"**_Laugh_**. _What'd Sora say?_"

"_He said we might get a job with—._"

"_Oh right, that, yeah that's true. Remember how Sora and I met that Riku guy yesterday at work? Well apparently, his friend is in charge of getting new bands in, and he brought that friend to vacation._"

"What's this friend's name?"

"… _Ro—… dammit… I'm totally forgetting… give me a second_." He was apparently just getting out of traffic and parking, and by the sound of the wind being knocked out of him, it was safe to say he was at the club and Sora pounced him. Axel had begun to talk to Sora, "_Hey, Sora, baby, what was the name of the guy that's listening to us? The one that might give us the records deal?_"

"… _I think…_"

"_You think?_"

"_Oh wait, it was Roxas! Roxas was the one! He's in the club right now, with Riku, Demyx, Zexion, and Cloud!_"

"_You heard the kid_." Axel chuckled, "_His name is Roxas._"

Leon just sighed, "I'll be there in five."

"Got it."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Got it." Axel hung up his phone, watching Sora slip his arms around his neck.

"Memorized?" Sora grinned, leaning up slightly.

Axel leaned downward; pecking his lover softly on the lips, "Line jacker."

"Never!" Sora jokingly cried out against Axel's lips before he smiled as Axel wrapped an arm around his waist. "We need to show them around."

"Hm, let's go then." Axel slipped his arm casually against his lover's waist and pulled him inside the club.

"I also told them the black room was Leon's office."

"Could've said yours." Axel smirked, smacking Sora lightly on the ass and causing the brunette to give a small yelp.

"I wasn't thinking that far!" Sora whined.

Axel just smirked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Glad you could all be here!!"

Riku watched, amused as Roxas jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Axel's voice filling in.

"Didn't we just see you?" Cloud jokingly asked.

Axel 'tutted' him, "Now why can't we see more of each other? You hate me that much?"

Cloud chuckled, "Maybe."

"Don't be rude." Came Roxas's hiss.

"I really don't mind Roxy!" Axel let go of Sora and came and gave a big hug to Roxas.

Roxas made a noise and turned a bright red.

'_Strange!_' Riku thought, '_I didn't know Roxas squeaked!!_'

Axel just gave a grin, fingers curling around Roxas's upper arm. "How do you like my club? Built it myself."

They all gawked at him.

"If you count paying others to build it for him, as building it himself, then, yes, he did." Sora smirked, Axel pouted.

"I heard Demyx mention the Black Room." Cloud started.

Demyx, Sora, and Axel froze.

"Yeah, Sora said it too."

Was it them, or was Axel almost glaring at Sora and Demyx who were shrinking?

"The Black Room is for members I've known the longest." Axel supplied, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly telling the truth, "I will allow them in there to be away from the club, and they can do anything they want in the room. Well yeah, almost anything, no rape or murder or something, because then I'm killing 'em myself!"

'_Reasonable_.' Was the only thing they could think of.

"S-so, have you tasted Demyx's Tropical Paradise?" Sora offered, trying to get a change of subject, "D-Demyx, you should make it."

Demyx nodded, catching on, and rushed behind the bar the others sat around. They watched him pour and mix drinks, only then did Roxas's eyes trail to Sora and asked him, "So who does what in your band?"

Sora was shocked Roxas wasn't glaring at him or anything, but he responded anyways, "Well, Demyx is the main singer and base, I'm second singer and keyboard/piano, Axel does guitar, and Leon does drums."

"Leon?" They asked, having not met him yet.

"What?" Came the snappy voice behind them, turning to see a rich chocolate brown-haired brunette, with stormy blue eyes, tanned skin, and dynamite body.

Riku and Roxas nearly burst out laughing as Cloud squeaked.

Sora bounced up to the brunette, showing him off as if he was a prize, "Squall Leonhart, our Drummist."

"That's Leon." The brunette grunted out, smacking Sora lightly on the head.

Sora pouted, but complied, he skipped, literally skipped, back to Axel and grabbed his hand, "Axel and I had an errand to run, we'll be back in time for the show."

Everyone said their goodbyes cheerfully, lingering eyes on each other.

"Do you feel like your being watched?" Axel whispered, stepping out of the club.

"Hell yeah." Sora answered, trying to get the hairs on the back of his neck to calm down.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I-I don't t-think this counts as errands…" Axel answered, taking another right as he turned off his blinker.

Sora gave a small fussy noise, continuing his actions.

"C-Come on Sora! W-we're almost there!"

A second later, Sora sprang up, pouting, cheeks flushed, and a small bit of white drabbling down his chin. "Be a meanie."

"I just don't want to get in trouble for you lowering yourself and snorting crack." (What did you all THINK he was doing?**_ Evil grin_**)

"Oh, all right." Sora sighed, watching Axel stop the car before they got out and headed inside the building.

'Destiny Islands School of Clothing and Design' stood on the shinning gold plaque on the brick building.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You want me to create you outfits?"

"Please?"

"In only a couple hours!"

"Kai-_ri_…"

She frowned, then closed her eyes while shaking her head, "It's a good thing you've all given me your sizes."

Sora smiled, squealed, and glomped her, "Arigatouarigatouarigatouarigatouarigatou!!!"

"Yahhh!!" Kairi sighed, peeling the brunette off her, "Axel, go get us some lunch, Sora and I can start on the clothes."

Axel nodded, stepping out and leaving since he knew his friend's likes and dislikes.

"So anyone I should be there for?"

Sora blushed, "Kairi!"

She grinned, "What? I'm only trying to get you a true boyfriend and not a fuck buddy!"

"Axel's not a fuck buddy!"

She gave a smile, "You're right, he's not, he's your savior that you'd do anything for."

He frowned but helped her with the pieces of fabric anyways.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Demyx whimpered, crying out lightly as Sora raised the pencil to his eye.

"Hold still Demyx, just close your eye."

"B-b-b-but what if you POKE me?!" He cried out, obviously scared like fuck.

"Don't worry Demyx." Sora cooed as the blond closed his eyes, Sora added the pencil to each eye, "I'll miss on purpose."

Demyx's eyes snapped open as Sora pulled away, his lips into a pout, "SORA!!"

Sora giggled, fixing his shirt.

Stage Rules #1: Always put your outfit on BEFORE your make up.

"YAHHHHH!!! SORA, I GOT EYE SHADOW ON MY SHIRT!!!"

Stage Rule #2: Always put something to cover your outfit.

Kairi grasped the shirt, using a special chemical on it, "Demyx, keep ruining this shirt and I murder you."

Suddenly Axel's head popped in the doorway, "We're on." He then grinned at Sora, "Sexy."

Sora smiled back, walking toward him with a nervous Demyx behind him, "Why thank you kind sir."

They met Leon and the curtain and walked on stage.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: another chapter, another hour. Just kidding.

Riku: that was lame.

Tke: I know, sue me, I'm dead tired.

Riku: at least it's almost the weekend.

Tke: waiiiiii!! One more dayyyyyy!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Riku: that's always something to look forward to.

Tke: yeah, it is… oh wait…

Riku: what?

Tke: I have work Friday and Saturday.

Riku: awwwww, poor baby.

Tke: shut up

REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF DEMYX THAT HAS A CORD, WHEN PULLED IT TALKS REALLY FAST!!


End file.
